


Captain America's biggest secret

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: The Avengers Vs.... [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bedwetting, But without Laura because no, Clintasha all the way man, Gen, Go easy on me plz, I am no good at tags, Like I said I regret this mess, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-Stony, Sort of AoU compliant, The Author Regrets Everything, seriously this whole thing is just about Steve's pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony and Steve share (and kind of ruin) a bed, and secrets get shared. And I suck at summaries. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America's biggest secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three weeks ago instead of writing my English paper. So yeah! :P It sucks man, I may write a different one for Steve I hate this so much. But someone mentioned I should revive this thing, so here we are. 
> 
> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: This is literally just a story about Steve's pee. Oh, and there's reference to AoU (because that's where the bulk of the scenario came from), but like, no Clint Barton the family man, because CLINTASHA FOR LIFE OKAY???? 
> 
> ......Seriously, I may write another one. I am so sorry.

It was his fault they were in this mess. Well, sort of. Mostly it was Tony's, but he was the idiot that let them walk into the mess in Africa, gotten them all attacked, and himself incapacitated. And then Clint has said they would have to bunk together. Um.

 

Well, Clint and Natasha obviously chose each other, Bruce ended up with his own bed (He insisted, after everything that had just happened), and then Thor up and ran off, so that left him and Tony. Great. If anyone was going to make fun of him for being a bed-wetting baby, it was gonna be Stark.

 

Steve left to chop wood. It helped him clear his head. He did that until the sun had gone down and Natasha had to practically drag him inside to eat. Steve picked at his food.

 

* * * *

 

Okay, so this wasn't exactly anything new. Before the serum, when he was living with Bucky, it may have happened once or twice. Or more like every time he got real sick. But Bucky never said anything. He always felt bad, but Bucky had told him to shut up and lay down, that he was too sick to be dealing with wet sheets and he'd make himself sicker trying to move too much.

 

And then he'd gotten the serum and things were supposed to be better. And they were. He wasn't constantly sick or having those damn asthma attacks, and he was healthy as a horse! But then he'd gone to bed and woken up to a ruined mattress. He about punched a wall at that.

 

Things had gotten better once he found Bucky again overseas, but then Bucky.... Well. Then he'd flown into the ocean and woken up, and he'd hoped that things would be different. They weren't, obviously, but thankfully, no one had found out. Except maybe Fury or Coulson, but if they did, they never said anything about the lack of sheets or mattress on his bunk.

 

After the battle of New York, he'd moved into Stark Tower with the others, and started guzzling coffee as much as Tony (Well, MORE than Tony, which really was saying something), to try and keep himself from having to deal with Stark finding out.

 

Then he'd passed out in the gym on about day three of no sleep and woken up to Natasha in front of his sopping wet form. She swore it would stay between them, and that's how he ended up with the stash of protection he had in his bag.

 

* * * *

 

He fiddled about nervously, trying his hardest to avoid going to sleep. Except even Tony was exhausted and willing to go to bed. "Steve, seriously, simmer down and get in bed," he grumbled. 

 

"I-I um, I just need to-"

 

"STEVE," Tony said, clearly at his end. "Either get in this bed or I will personally stick Hulk on you."

 

Steve most certainly did NOT whimper at that. Captain America does NOT whimper. Steve Rogers does not whimper. He nervously changed for bed (sans protection), and crawled in next to Tony. The other man slowly relaxed, snuggling into Steve (Yeah, maybe that was weird, but the lines were so blurry between them it was hardly surprising), and Steve found himself slipping into sleep before he had a chance to fight it.

 

* * *

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tony shouted. Oh no. Steve woke quickly, realizing instantly what had happened. 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck," He muttered. "Tony I'm so-"

 

"What the ever loving hell Steve Rogers?!" Tony growled loudly.

 

"Tony shush please it was an accident," Steve begged. The last thing he wanted was everyone else in here. They'd never understand, not to mention where that would leave him as team leader.

 

Tony looked at Steve carefully, and the other man honestly looked like he was about to burst into tears, the blush on his cheeks spreading to the tips of his ears. Tony let out a sigh. "Go get yourself cleaned up," He muttered. Steve blushed, taking his duffel bag with him. Captain America did not cry. Not when his best friend fell off a train, not when he was scared half to death when that plane went into the ocean. Steve Rogers only cried when he buried his mother. But this was honestly the most humiliated he had been in a long time, so if a few tears slipped out as he showered.... well, no one had to know, did they?

 

Tony knocked on the door before entering and climbing in with Steve. "Gotta conserve hot water," He had said. "You gonna tell me the truth or am I gonna have to stick Nat on you?"

 

"...... It's a thing that happens," He sighed. "And Natasha already knows. She uh, kind of helped me hide it. I usually, um, have to wear these uh...." He trailed off, keeping his eyes on his toes.

 

"Should have guessed," Tony shrugged, grabbing the bottle of body wash. "You should've told me. It happened to me too ya know. After Afghanistan I mean."

 

Steve looked into Tony's brown eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity, and a faint blush on his cheeks. "I kind of, um..."

 

"You could've worn it," Tony said, guessing what he was trying to say. "We- _I_ kind of owe Hawkeye a new mattress. So ya know, it would be mega awesome if we didn't add a couch to the list." Steve couldn't help the faint chuckle that escaped him. Yeah, his secret was safe.


End file.
